The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant, botanically known as Spathiphyllum Schott. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Spadalu’.
The new Spathiphyllum plant is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new year-round flowering Spathiphyllum plants that have glossy dark green-colored leaves, large white-colored spathes and good postproduction longevity.
The new Spathiphyllum plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in September, 2004, in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Spathiphyllum Schott. identified as code number 19961243-001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Spathiphyllum Schott. identified as code number 20020969-001, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Spathiphyllum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands in March, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Spathiphyllum plant by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands since June, 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Spathiphyllum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.